


Hell Is Just Around The Corner

by Kuro6380



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Demons, Horror, Other, Spirits, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro6380/pseuds/Kuro6380
Summary: "It's my birthday, I want all my friends to come... What can go wrong?"





	Hell Is Just Around The Corner

**1980, June 16th**

Peter Johnson was 14 year old boy, today was the day he had been hoping for since the year began, his birthday, him and his 4 other friends were invited over at his house, his mother made cake for the 5 of them and even bought board games for them to play.

“Peter, make sure you don’t stay up too late,” his mother called out as she made her way to her bedroom.

“Alright,” he waited till he heard the doors close to look back at his friends with a grin, “My dad have this cool board game in the basement, he said it was something him and his friends used to also play, though one day they stopped after their friend Carly went missing, but I just think she left at the wrong day wrong time,” he walked to the basement as his other friends followed.

“So what exactly is this game?” His friend Jack questioned, Peter looked back at him, “Hmmm,I think it was some sort of word play game.”

“Your dad friends got scared of a word-play game, yikes.” Sarah joked.

“Well it’s not our problem, I just want to try it out, and if it’s boring, we can play another.”

The friends agreed as they setted up everything, “It says here that this is a Ouija, something that connects the human realm with the spiritual one,” Tim explained, they all looked at each other, “Well, we can still try it, how do we play?” Peter asked.

“First we need to turn off all the lights.”

“Light up a couple of candles.”

“And put the board on a flat surface.”

“Once everything is ready we each put our hands or fingers on the triangle, this is how we connect to the spirits, we can ask it questions as it spell it out on the board, this game involves patience and no movement, and remember, never take your hands off the triangle without saying goodbye to the Oujia.” Tim finished as he sat down with the rest, the candles were set, the lights were off, and the only illumination came from their candles and other objects that reflected light.

“So how do we start?” Gregory asked.

“We shall start by revolving the planchette in a circular motion on the board, and then we ask, ‘Are there any spirits here.”

The friends listened and did as they were told, after revolving the piece they began the questioning.

“Are there any spirits that would like to communicate with us tonight!” Peter called out.

The group sat silently while waiting, “Maybe this is fa-” Sarah’s sentence was cut short as they heard a loud ‘thud’ from below, the friends jumped out their seats and looked around, “Guys we weren’t supposed to take our hands off!” Peter yelled.

“Peter, are you listening to yourself? There was a thud that came from somewhere in this house!” Gregory yelled, “It could just be the cats that we have down there,” Peter responded.

They all just looked at each other before sitting back down, “Ok, but if some fucked up shit happens I’m running to your moms room,” Jack said.

“Fine, but don’t get angry when you walk in on her doing stuff.” Peter responded with.

Jack just sat there confused, but decided not to question it any further, “Ok, now let’s try this again without any of you guys acting like 5 year olds,” Peter sighed as he placed his hand back onto the Planchette.

“Are there any spi-” Peter’s sentence was cut short as the planchette started moving, “Ok guys that’s enough horsing around,” Peter glared at them but they looked at him confused, “What the fuck are you talking about, we’re not moving our hands, that’s problem your ass moving it.” Sarah said angrily.

“Why would I move it?” Peter questioned.

“I don’t know, maybe you want us to run in your mom’s room so we can be traumatized for life,” Jack replied with a grin.

Peter rolled his eyes as he looked down, “Was any of us paying attention to what it said?” 

Tim looked up, “It said, ‘I’m near.’”

They all looked around, “Look it’s doing something!” Jacked cried out.

They looked down again.

“I”

“C”

“A”

“N”

“S”

“E”

“E”

“Y”

“O”

“U”

“I can see you? I can see you!” Peter yelled out as he looked around frantically.

“Guy’s, my nose is bleeding,” Jack said as the blood dripped down his face.

“C’mon let’s say goodbye and go to bed.” Tim ordered.

They did the circular motion again and said goodbye.

Jack and Peter stood up and made their way into the bathroom, “I felt as if something wrapped itself around my throat,” Jack said as he turned towards Peter. 

“Maybe it was the sweets that’s getting to you, you could be allergic.” Peter held the tissue up against Jack’s nose as the other held his head down.

“Guys! Come see this!” Tim called out from the other room.

The two boys rushed out the bathroom and into the living room as they saw a bloody writing on the wall, the initials ‘I Can See You’ was painted there, Sarah had a feeling in her stomach as she kneeled down in pain, “Sarah what’s wrong?” Gregory asked as he bent down to help here, “My stomach feels awful, almost like I’m going to-” her sentence was cut short a faucet of vomit escaped her mouth and made it’s way onto the floor.

After a bit she stood up shaking and made her way to the bathroom, Gregory and Jack helped clean the mess while Tim and Peter helped out Sarah.

“Sarah are you alright?” Peter asked with a worried tone, she looked at him and nodded, “It just felt like something was making me sick, like something had punched me in my gut.” She sighed and washed out her mouth, “Well let’s just all go to sleep now, we’ll try figuring this out tomorrow.” 

After spraying the walls and floor along with wiping everything and blowing out the candles, they finally decided to set up their sleeping pads and make their way to bed.

“Can we turn the TV on?” Gregory asked.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared to fall asleep without a source of light!?” Peter teased.

Gregory punched him in the shoulder, “Yes. I am,” he got up and turned on the TV himself and made his way to his pad.

“Well I had enough of darkness anyway, but hopefully my dream is filled with a lot of light,” Jacked laughed.

Everyone gave him a chuckle as they wrapped themselves up within their sheets, “Goodnight guys.”

They were quick to fall asleep with the peacefulness of the tv noises and the quietness of the room, everything was still that night and so the next morning came by.

The group of friends woke up one after the other, greeting each other with ‘good mornings’ and started talking amongst each other. Peter stood up and stretched, he looked in the kitchen to notice his mother not in it making breakfast, so he decided to go into her room.

“Mom!?” He called out as he creeped open the door, he looked around and noticed everything was tidy and neat, he assumed his mother must’ve went to work and decided he was most likely old enough to cook himself food, but before he turned away and save the thought for later he heard the faucet running, he knew how angry his mother gets when the water is left running, but to think she did it herself is hypocritical.

He made his way into the bathroom and saw the faucet running but not fully turned on, as he got closer to the sink to turn off the water, he noticed blood at the edge of the counter and near the toilet.

“Guys!” Peter yelled out.

His friends came rushing into the room with worried faces, “What’s wrong?” Jack asked as he got closer to Peter, “I think something happened to my mom,” Peter pointed at the blood on the counter and near the toliet.

Jack looked at him as if he was dumb, “You do realize your mom is a woman, and woman has periods, she may have gripped her pad as she ran into the bathroom and pulled out too early,” Jack turned around and walked out the room.

Peter just looked at him and shook his head, just then the phone had rung and Peter went to answer it, as he picked up the phone and answered, “Hello, you reached the Johnson’s household, may I ask who’s calling?” Peter stopped talking to hear what the other person on the line had to say.

“Peter!” The voice shrieked.

“Mom?” 

“Peter! Help me please! I don’t know where I am, it’s cold and dark, and I only have my phone on me and it’s almost dead! Please, I don’t remember much but I remember being dragged within something! Help me Peter please!-” The line was cut short as Peter looked at the phone mortified.

Jack put his hand on Peter’s shoulder as the boy whipped around startled, “Woah dude calm down, what happened?” Jack asked.

“We need to do the Ouija thing again, I think whatever we summoned took my mom!” Peter said frantically, “What do you mean?” Jack asked as he followed Peter to the livingroom, “I mean that whatever fucking spirit came to ‘greet’ us has stolen my mom and took her god knows where!”

Peter closed the blinds and turned off the lights and went to the dining room and sat the board on the table, he surrounded the board with 5 candles and surrounded the floor with salt that circled around them, “I learned of this before! I remember hearing my great grandmother saying that a circle of salt keeps spirits and demons from entering and causing chaos, we should be able to assess stuff without being affected,” Peter sat in his chair and put a hand on the triangle piece.

His friends did the same as they began the ritual.

“Are there any spirits out there that would guide us to who we summoned previously, give us a sign from the outside, though if you’re the spirit that we summoned yesterday than you obviously have enough power to pass through this barrier and move the Planchette!” Peter called out.

Not even a second later something was thrown from the other side of the house, a long with pots and pans being thrown in the kitchen, and for some odd reason the house was getting cold and windy.

“Peter, I think you may have angered it.” Tim said.

The Planchette started moving.

**I...Am...Free**

More things started to be thrown across the house as the candles were sputtering out of control, cries of terror were also being heard from within the house from some other worldly being.

“ **Peter!** ” A spirit called out.

Peter looked up as he could hear his mother’s voice,”Mom! Listen to my voice and follow my light!” He shouted.

“ **Peter! My body is in the closet, but be careful my soul was thr-** ” Her sentence was cut off as everything in the house stopped being thrown and the wind stopped.

Everything was at a stand still, until a door was heard being opened, the group of kids looked at the hallway that led to Peter’s mom room, “Tim, Sarah! Quickly open the curtains and blinds!” Jack ordered as the two immediately ran and opened them,but instead of light, it was only fog outside and dark skies.

“What the actual fuck! It was just sunny earlier!” Sarah cried out as she started panicking.

“I understand now!” Jack said, “The reason what happened earlier happened is because it was taking us to another world, which means that our bodies are still there, but our souls are trapped here.” Jack turned towards the table and saw their sleeping bodies, “We shouldn’t have stepped out of the salt circle,” Peter said as he looked down the hallway as a red face demon with horns sticking out of its eyes made its way towards them, it had furry feet that represented a goats and a chest with a 6 pack.

“What the fuck is that thing!” Sarah called out.

“Who knows but we need to get back into the circle! Quickly everyone gets back into your bodies!” Jack shouted as he started running along with the others, the creature roared and started chasing after them as they went towards their bodies they realized they couldn’t enter it, “What the fuck! I can’t enter my body, I can only go through it!” Sarah started tearing up.

“Peter.” His mother stood across from the next to the Horn-Eye demon, “Mom?” Peter held his hand out, “Peter, I’ve always fucking hated you, all you did was bitch and complain and wanted everything, you worthless little shit, I should’ve have aborted you.” His mom walked towards Peter as he was on his knees staring up at her with tears in his eyes, she wrapped a hand around his throat and started squeezing it.

“Peter!” Jack called out as he ran towards his mother and getting ready to shove her until the demon came and shoved its horns in Jack’s sides and toss him into the kitchen’s counter which made a gash within Jack’s head.

Sarah looked mortified as she turned around and tried running away but got a massive hand wrapped around her throat and slammed onto the ground repeatedly which broke her neck instantly.

Tim felt like throwing up at the scene, Gregory looked at him and reached out towards him, as Gregory ran towards Tim a tail came down and sliced Gregory’s body in half, the upper half flew towards Tim’s feet as the lower half simply ran a couple of feet before falling and bleeding out.

Tim looked around him as the demons got closer, when he felt the window he opened it up and went outside, and started running down the street with tears in his eyes, the rain poured down on him as it pierced right through his body like bullets.

The demons stared at Peter’s mother who simply smiled and looked at the children’s body, “I gave you what you want! Now tell Satan to give me my wish!” She ordered angrily, the demons stared at each other and then at her, “Wha-” her sentence was cut off as a massive hand ripped through her body grabbing everything in its path which included her spinal cord, heart, digestive track, etc.

The demons went through the ruined circle and entered the bodies of the children, and lived the lives of murderers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, I hope you enjoy and if it scares you at all lol


End file.
